Interview with YU-GI-OH Zexal
by Jackpot 2
Summary: With the end of the fourth generation of the YU-GI-OH series, an talk-show has been set up to interview each character and their thoughts on how their series went, and on ARC-V. Join us, as the MC and I conduct these interviews and get to know the characters off screen. Right here on Interview with YU-GI-OH Zexal! First interviewee: Yuma Tsukumo!


**Hey. For those of you who know who I am, you've probably I've been awol on the fan fiction site for awhile. In case you were wondering why, I was in an accident a few months back and that left me unable to use my hands for awhile. They've finally ****healed, so now I'm ready to get back into the fan fiction business, and the first order of business is to revive what may have been my most popular fic ever, with over sixty reviews. That may not mean much to you, but it certainly means a lot to me. Sadly, when the admins of FF went on a "deleting spree" a few years back, this and several of my other fics were deleted. I attempted to revive this, but lost my motivation from the lack of requests. This time, I hope to bring my fic back to it's former glory, and it should be easier since there are more characters in Yugioh Zexal. (I started this around the first season) I'm sure you've had enough of my monologue, so let's get right to the main focus of this fic. Time to bring back: Interview with YU-GI-OH! Zexal!**

* * *

Jackpot 2: Out of the blue a stage appeared. In the middle of the stage was a man dressed in pink, had a microphone, and an out of style hairdo. It was none other than the MC, the referee and announcer for YU-GI-OH! 5D's-

MC: Hey! My hairdo is not out of style! The ducktail is making a comeback people!

Jackpot 2: You just ruined my intro you goof, and I wasn't even done yet!

MC: Well maybe you could do it over.

Jackpot 2: I can't because...oh never mind! I'll just have to do it next time. Just do your thing already.

MC: Thought you'd never ask.

MC: Hello everybody, I'm the MC and this is... uh what's the name of this fic again?

Jackpot 2: Interview with YU-GI-OH! Zexal! Gosh didn't you read your script at all?!

MC: I tried to but I was busy announcing a duel tournament.

Jackpot 2: (face-palm) Idiot.

MC: Anyway this is "Interview with YU-GI-OH! Zexal! On this show you'll see me interviewing the characters from the current YU-GI-OH! series. For those of you who have been a fan of YU-GI-OH! for some time now, you'll get a real kick out of this. There will be secrets revealed, rivalries will be formed, and confessions will be known.

Jackpot 2: Basically what he's saying is that we're going to make the casts' lives miserable as much as we can.

MC: Now you just ruined my intro!

Jackpot 2: Great. Now we're even.

MC: Why don't you grow up?

Jackpot 2: Why don't you get a haircut?

MC: I don't have to take this. I quit! Good luck trying to find someone else to do this show.

Jackpot 2: Okay. I think I'll ask Roland from YU-GI-OH! DM to do this. He's a way better announcer then you anyway _and_ he doesn't wear pink.

MC: Roland?! That guy has always been one upping me since announcer college! I'm a way better announcer than he is!

Jackpot 2: Then prove it by doing the show.

MC: Fine! I'll do it. Now let's bring out our first guest! Points to a curtain that opens up, revealing no one behind it.

MC: I said let's bring out our first guest! First guest, where are you?

Jackpot 2: Lazar where's our first guest?

Lazar: Sadly, no one could come for the show tonight.

Jackpot 2: Why not?!

Lazar: Because there busy working on the final few YU-GI-OH! Zexal episodes. Frankly I don't even know how you roped me into doing this.

Jackpot 2: Because I'm paying you in your favorite flavor of cup ramen.

Lazar: Oh. (Muttering) I'm starting to wonder if it's worth it.

Jackpot 2: What did you say?

Lazar: (Fake innocent tone) Oh nothing. Just saying that this is really worth it. (Fakes a small laugh)

Jackpot 2: Well tell me you at least got a guest star from "you know where."

Lazar: Sorry, Naruto's been on vacation the past couple of months and could not make it either.

Jackpot 2: You just spoiled who I wanted the guest star from!

Lazar: (Covers mouth) My bad.

Jackpot 2: (Shouting) And what do you mean he's on vacation?! He's suppose to be in the middle of a battle for the fate of the world right now!

Lazar: Why do you think there airing that mini arc about Kakashi's life in the ANBU?

Jackpot 2: So you mean to say that we're just wasting our time right now, all because you couldn't bring in a single character from Zexal, or even a guest character?

Lazar: Uh…yes?

Jackpot 2: (Glares evilly at Lazar, as a dark aura forms around him)

MC: So what do we do now.

Jackpot 2: I don't know about you, but I'm in the mood for making a small clown cry tonight! (Stomps over to Lazar, cracking his knuckles)

Lazar: (Gulps nervously) Wa-wait a minute! I know I screwed up, but at least let me make it up to before before you kill me! (Shakily reaches into his coat to pull something out)

Jackpot 2: Oh, I'm not gonna kill you, that's the crows job. I'm only going to beat you senselessly until I have to call it quits for the night.

Lazar: Ehhhhhhh!

Jackpot 2: (Holds out his left hand as red lighting crackles around it) And maybe charr you a little too. I happen to know that crows like eating their meat cooked, not raw.

Lazar: EHHHHHHH! (Rapidly searches his coat for whatever it is he hopes will let him live another day)

(Jack slowly approaches Lazar, taking in each second of Lazar's fear and anxiety. Lazar still continues to search for his last hope of survival. All the while, the MC watches on, eating a bag of popcorn)

MC: Oh the suspense is killing me! (Whispers to the readers) I'd help him out, but I cherish my own life too much to get involved in this.

(Lazar still frantically searches his coat. He'd wonder why he hasn't found what he was looking for yet, if he wasn't fearing for his life. Jack continued to purposely move slowly, an evil grin now present on his face. He was mere inches from Lazar, ready to fry him with his lighting-induced left hand. Lazar was praying inwardly for his life, when, at just the right moment, he found what he was looking for. He quickly took it out of his coat pocket and presented it to Jack. Whatever it was seemed to work, as the lighting in Jack's hand vanished and he stopped moving. What Lazar had shown him, was something he never expected…)

Jackpot 2 and MC: A PURPLE CAT?!

Lazar: N-not just any purple cat. This cat is from a rare breed of…we'll I don't know the name but you could probably Goggle it. Anyway, I'm willing to give him to you if you'd forgive me what I have done and promise to spare my life.

(Jack remained frozen in front of Lazar, seemingly contemplating the clown's offer. Then in a swift movement, he swiped his hand at the cat and started happily rubbing his face against it.)

Jackpot 2: YOUR SOOOO CUTE! And your fur is just so soft and warm I could almost lie in it!

(Lazar and MC sweatdrop at Jack's display of affection for the strange purple cat)

MC: Wow. And he mocks _me_ for my hair and fashion sense?

Lazar: Well to be honest you do-

MC: Don't answer that! So where did you find that cat anyway?

(Lazar tries to explain, but is interrupted by a piercing yell that caused both him and MC to cover their ears in shock)

?: TACHYON!

(A yellow light bursts through the roof, revealing itself to be none other than the Barian Mizar)

Mizar: WHERE IS MY TACHYON?!

Jackpot 2: (Stops snuggling the cat, looks up at the roof, then at Mizar)

Jackpot 2: Hey! Do you realize how much it's gonna cost to get that roof repaired?!

(Lazar and MC fell anime style)

Both: That's the first thing your worried about?!

Jackpot 2: Of course! I can't use my author powers to fix anything destroyed by an outside force! Now we're gonna blow the budget and we haven't even interviewed one character yet!

Mizar: I don't care about your silly roof. I just want Tachyon back!

Jackpot 2: If you think I stole your card then you got the wrong guy. I only steal from second-rate announcers and effeminate men.

Both: HEY!

Mizar: I'm not talking about the card. I mean my pet cat!

Jackpot 2: (Blinks once, then twice, then looks down at the cat in his arms. He then looks over at Lazar, his dark aura returning) Lazar, where did you say you found this purple cat?

Lazar: (Laughs nervously) I'd tell you…but I suddenly forgot.

Jackpot 2: Hmmm. This calls for a flashback! (Snaps his fingers, and a screen appears out of midair, showing Lazar on his way to the studio, walking past a homeless guy in a tattered cloak)

Homeless Guy: Excuse me good sir, but would you help an unfortunate soul with something?

Lazar: Stand back! I have pepper spray, and I'm not afraid to use it!

MC: You carry pepper spray on you?

Lazar: I had a strange childhood! Don't judge me!

Homeless Guy: I can assure you I'm not asking for money. I was wondering if you would take in this poor cat I found abandoned near the alleyway.

Lazar: I'd love to help…(No he wouldn't)…but I'm in a bit of a hurry right now, so if you'll excuse me.

Homeless Guy: Wait! I can't take care of this cat, but I don't want it to starve on the streets. (Pulls out a box with a purple cat in it) Can you really say no to this?

(Lazar looks down in the book and sees the cat sleeping soundly and starts to feel bad for the cat)

Lazar: We'll…I don't know.

Homeless Guy: I'll also throw in a can of cup ramen.

Lazar: I'll take the cat! (Lazar takes the cat from the box and the cup ramen from the homeless guy. Lazar then skips down the road happily over having a rare bran dog cup ramen, but fails to hear the homeless man's laughter as soon as he left)

(The homeless guy stands up, and removes his cloak, revealing him to have been the Barian Vector)

Vector: (Laughing manically) That was too easy! I wonder how Miza will react when I tell him his cat was stolen by a clown! (Pulls out Lazar's wallet he snatched earlier) And I made quite a profit from it too. (Looks inside the wallet) Oh, there's a coupon for a free pizza in here!

All three pair of eyes turned to Lazar, two filled with numerous intent, while the third had a look that said "Your screwed!"

Mizar: Vector! That little rat has gone too far!

Relax. He's just a kitten.

Mizar: Just a kitten?! He's not just a kitten, he's my kitten!

Jackpot 2: Hey don't blame me Miza. I can't be held responsible if one of my employees does something stupid.

Lazar: Hey!

Mizar: Don't call me Miza!

Jackpot 2: Awwwww, but why not? It sounds so cute, doesn't it Tachyon.

Tachyon: Meow! (Licks Jackpot's face)

Jackpot 2: Oh that's right, it's because it 's Vector's special nickname for him.

Mizar: No, because I hate that name! And quit calling me Mizar! My name is Misael! And do something about my voice!

Jackpot 2: No can do! Even if the names are lame and the voices make you sound like a rejected British rockstar...

Mizar: (Growls)

Jackpot 2: ...I still have to Americanize you.

Mizar: Tachyon! (Growls) Alright. That does it! Give me back my cat!

Jackpot 2: Or what?

Mizar: I'll sick my _other_ Tachyon on you!

MC: Mizar's got ANOTHER cat?

Mizar: Keep out of this!

Lazar: He's really mad!

Jackpot 2: Why should I?! Tachyon is just so cute and fluffy!

Mizar: Because if you don't, the clown and old guy are goners!

(Aims an energy ball at the mentioned two)

Jackpot 2: Eh, go ahead. There expandable anyway.

Lazar and MC: HANG ON. WHAT?!

Jackpot 2: But I'm willing to cut you deal.

Mizar: What's that supposed to mean? (Places his hands on his hips)

Jackpot 2: You'll find out next chapter, but right now I have a cat to play with and you have a Barian and two clowns to kill.

Mizar: If you think your off the hook just like that, then you have another thing coming! (Aims the energy ball at Jackpot)

Jackpot 2: Read this (Hands Mizar a piece of paper with a story written on it. Mizar reads the story, and his face is flushed with rage as the energy ball expanded)

Mizar: VECTOR! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON THAT WISEAL I'LL MAKE HIM WISH HE WAS NEVER REBORN!

(Looks threateningly at the trio)

Mizar: I'll be back! (Mizar disappears in a flash of yellow light)

MC: What was that story you showed him?

Jackpot 2: Vector's Anime: Miza-chan, Protector of Earth! Give it a read, then make sure Miza doesn't kill you after reading it.

Tachyon: Meow!

Jackpot 2: Well, we dodged a bullet there, but who knows if we'll be so lucky next time. (Looks at MC and Lazar) Well, I know I'll be okay. So next chapter we'll be interviewing Yuma, with a special guest appearance, unless Lazar messes up again.

Lazar: Oh sure, blame me for all of lives problems.

Jackpot 2: It was _your_ fault 5D's was cancelled before their last season, or that about ten important episodes were cut out during the WRGP arc, leaving a lot of american viewers who don't watch the subs confused!

Lazar: I needed a tape for my American Idol audition! The producers should have made additional copies!

Jackpot 2: Moving on, we'll need questions for Yuma to answer so fans on Zexal, if you want to see this fic continue, send in some questions for each character we'll be interviewing and recommend who you want to guest star. Hope to hear from you all soon…if Mizar doesn't kill us first!

Tachyon: Meow!

Jackpot 2: Good thinking Tachyon. We'll hide out in the bunker I had set up incase I pissed off some anime characters.

Lazar and MC: What about us!

Jackpot 2: Your on your own! Bye! (Disappears from view)

* * *

**So how did you like that. I know that had almost nothing to do with the fic but I need to work on who will be on. But don't fret for next time there will be a cast member from YU-GI-OH Zexal. Special thanks for Durbe the Barian for lending me Tachyon, Misa's pet cat in her fics and for helping me on a small part on this fic.**

**This chapter actually turned out longer than I had originally planned, and more wordy, but once I throw in a character or two, it'll improve as time goes on. And just so you'll know, you can also submit a few dare suggestions for the cast as well, but we really won't get into that til we've gotten through a few characters. Until then have, have a good day everyone, or night, or afternoon depending on where you live.**

**P.S.: For those of you have seen my unfinished stories , I am still working on them and will try to update as soon as possible.**

**P.S.S.: In case anyone was watching the Boston Marathon today, it was full of miracles and cheers, especially since an American won it after about of someone from a different country winning within the last forty years. Go America!**


End file.
